Cyrus Helios
Cyrus Soleil Helios is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the elder son of Apollo (Greek god of Sun, music, archery, the truth and prophecy, medicine, healing and knowledge) and Flora (Roman goddess of Spring and flowers). Destined to take after his father's myths, while his twin sister shall take after their mother's ones, Cyrus currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program and sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict. While he enjoys his destiny and has no issues with it, he is just... Unsure about what to do with his life. Cyrus was previously known as Apolline Helios, and revamped on 2019. Character 'Personality' Cyrus is, unsurprisingly, a soft and bright boy. He is naturally warm, friendly and loves to be around people. In fact, Cyrus is fairly sociable and communicative who is acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, and is arguably one of the most friendly guys around. He likes to talk to everyone and there isn't a single student who hasn't heard of Cyrus at school, which makes him a popular figure at the Mythology Program. Cyrus loves to be helpful to people and is always willing to sacrifice himself for what is right. He takes a protective, fatherly figure to his friends and loved ones, and isn't at peace when they are not at peace. Cyrus wants, first and foremost, to make sure everyone's alright, safe and sound, and isn't afraid of standing up for those who need him, either close to him or not. He has taken it as a personal goal to protect and care for those who cannot do it for themselves, and is an altruistic and selfless soul. He is soft-spoken and always finds the right way of talking to people without hurting them. Cyrus cares a lot about everyone's feelings, and tries to always be the kindest he can be. In fact, he can often be seen here and there giving pep talks to people and supporting them in their decisions. As some would say, Cyrus is truly a father figure, who tries his best to be the voice of reason to his many "adopted kids". The next god of Sun has a bright and light sense of humour, and tries to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations. He is constantly making jokes to bring a smile to everyone's faces, and always does his best to make people laugh at least a little. He doesn't mind being the subject of jokes and puns, and makes fun of himself if that means making others happy. Despite said traits, Cyrus is actually respected and valued by everyone around him, and seems to have a strong presence wherever he is. Additionally, Cyrus is a compassionate boy, and always sees good in people, no matter how bad they might be. He is optimistic and always tries to see the bright and positive parts of things and situations, and is truly someone who doesn't get sad easily. He is, in fact, a lively and cheerful guy who likes to see life as it could be, not as it is. Appearence Cyrus is a handsome tall boy with a musculous body and unique features. He has fair skin, doe green eyes, and his face is framed by light golden blonde curls, and his hair reaches his shoulders. Despite his built, Cyrus actually seems to be fairly delicate, and some would say he looks like a male version of his younger twin sister, Marisol. He is actually very much like his father, and has his mother's brilliant green eyes. Cyrus enjoys a mix of Greek and Roman fashions, and his motifs include Sun emblems/patterns, musical notes, the nursing cross and small flowers. His colours are mainly yellow, white ans golden. Hobbies & Interests 'Archery' As a son of Apollo and nephew of Artemis, it is obvious that Cyrus would really love archery. It has been one of his main interests and hobbies ever since he was a kid, and over the years, he has become a skilled archer. He can always be seen with his bow and arrows and he really likes to train when he has a free time. If he weren't destined to be a god, Cyrus claims that he would like to be an Olympic athlete of archery. 'Music' Unsurprisingly, music comes naturally to Cyrus and his siblings. He has a very soft and sweet singing voice, that could actually melt beasts, and excels in playing the harp and the lyre. Of course he is a skilled musician, and wishes he could have a band with his twin sister and maybe some more music deities... 'Reading and Learning' Cyrus loves to learn and always enjoys reading a good book about science. When he's not doing anything, he likes to dedicate this time to his many, many biology and medicine books. He helps other students as a tutor for biology-related subjects. 'Healing' He is so fond of his healing destiny that he has started working at the school's infirmary as a nurse. Cyrus, despite having natural healing powers, also enjoys learning about his healing abilities, medicinal herbs/plants, among other things. He would also like to be an official doctor and nurse someday. 'Poetry' Cyrus has a special talent for writing and composing, and takes inspiration in important people of his life: in first place, his beloved sisters; his girlfriend; his friends and so on. He likes to write about daily things that make him and his loved ones happy, and does that frequently. 'Volunteering' Just an extra way of helping people out. Cyrus is a volunteer at a nearby animal shelter, as well as a children's hospital. He really hopes he can make someone's day a little better at least. Myth :Main Article: Apollo 'How Does Cyrus Come Into It?' Cyrus was chosen by Apollo himself as his successor and, therefore, shall take his legacy. Even after finding out that Flora is his mother, his fate wouldn't change: being the elder son of Apollo and having his powers wouldn't change Cyrus's destiny. In the destiny conflict, he sides with the Roybels. He actually likes his destiny, but... There is something else he wishes, and he wants to find out what it is. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Pyrokinesis:' TBA *'Fire Immunity:' TBA *'Vitakinesis:' TBA *'Heliokinesis:' TBA *'Prophecy & Foresight:' TBA *'Botanopathy:' TBA 'Abilities' *'Multilingualism:' Cyrus is able to speak Ancient and Modern Greek, Latin, French, Italian and Spanish fluently. *'Archery:' TBA Relationships 'Family' 'Apollo and Flora' Apollo and Flora are Cyrus's loving, adorable parents. Cyrus himself and his sisters were raised solely by Apollo and, due to family conflicts, were not aware that Flora was their mother until their second year of high school. Apollo is a caring father who spoiled his kids rotten, and is actually lucky that they all grew up to be really humble. Through him, Cyrus has a lot of half siblings, but seems to be his dad's favourite son. Apollo and his first heir have a lovely relationship, and Cyrus truly loves his dad more than anything. Flora, his mother, is no different. Now that they have contact and Cyrus is getting to know his mom better, he's sure that he couldn't have a better mother. The goddess of Spring is the sweetest person Cyrus has ever met, and he's absolutely glad that Marisol has taken a lot of her personality. 'Marisol Helios' Marisol is Cyrus's younger twin sister, and they have been inseparable ever since their mother's womb. Everything Cyrus does, he does for Mari and Phoebe, and he's constantly concerned about Mari's health, well-being and social life. He always has to keep an eye on her and take care of her everytime. He doesn't mind, though, as Mari is everything to Cyrus, his best friend and the one he loves above all things. 'Phoebe Fortune' Cyrus adores Phoebe and loves her just as much as he loves Marisol. Though not siblings by blood, Cyrus has never referred to her as "adoptive sister", and never would. She has always been and will always be his "little sis". He's beyond glad to have her in the family, and very thankful that she just exists, and is extra fortunate that Phoebe is there to help him out with Mari. 'Artemis' Cyrus truly loves his auntie Artemis to pieces, and had her as some kind of mother figure while growing up. She taught him at least 60% of what he knows about archery, and always encouraged him to to whatever he wants to do. Cyrus sees Artemis as a loving aunt, mom and friend, and hopes to make her proud. [[Cynthia Seliniakós|'Cynthia Seliniakós']] Cynthia is Artemis's heir and adoptive daughter and, therefore, Cyrus's cousin. They're both really close to each other and see each other as siblings. As they're both absurdly passionate about archery, they also tag along because of the activity and have been like this since childhood. They have similar tastes in memes and pop culture, and Cyrus's phone's gallery is mainly composed by the bitter and horrible memes and confusing pictures Cynthia sends him - to both his joy and sadness. Nonetheless, there isn't a better cousin in the whole world to Cyrus's eyes. 'The Young Olympians and The Imperial Legionnaires' TBA 'Friends' TBA - OPEN 'Natasha Moroz' *It had to happen *Very much bros *Cyrus has to take care of a drunk Natasha all the time *Uwu *"Natasha if you try to take this poisonous beer again I swear to Zeus I-" 'Sunniva Solskinn' *Sun kiddos *They are just trying to do their best *Hippies 'Audhild Magicheart' Cyrus always says that he has "officially" adopted Audhild as his "daughter", and tries to be a true father figure to her. He is truly one of the few people who can calm her down when she's feeling way too anxious, and protects Audy with his life. All Cyrus really wishes is for Audhild to be happy, but as someone with prophecy abilities, he has seen her unfortunate fate. Cyrus can't help but cry everytime he thinks about it, and encourages Audy to pursue her happiness before anything else. He is somewhat always upset when she says that "her destiny is her biggest happiness", when he knows it shall not be. 'Torni Thorson' *Torni is Cyrus's favourite thunder deity *Cyrus is t h r i l l e d to be Torni's friend *Cyrus sobs everytime he sees Torni 'Pet' Cyrus has a pet bird named Kyros, given to him by his father. Kyros is a hawk, and likes to follow Cyrus around and they have a wonderful bond. 'Romance' TBA - OPEN Class Schedule 1st Period: Epics 101 with Miss Calliope 2nd Period: Healing 101 with Miss Eir 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Miss Polyhymnia 4th Period: Plantology with Mrs. Demeter 5th Period: Olympian Olympics with Mr. Xocitl 6th Period: Alchemy with Miss Urania Trivia *Cyrus and Marisol's birthday is on May 14th. *Cyrus is nine minutes older than Marisol. *He naturally slightly shines. *"Cyrus" is a name meaning both "lord" and "Sun". "Soleil" is a French word for "Sun". "Helios" is the Ancient Greek word for "Sun". Basically, Cyrus's name means "Sun Sun Sun". *Cyrus has learned sign language to communicate with an old friend of his, who used to be a servant at Mount Olympus. *He is a vegetarian. *Here's Cyrus's Pinterest Board. *Cyrus was partially inspired by Clint Barton, specifically MCU Clint Barton. **His cousin, Cynthia, took some inspiration from Kate Bishop. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Ship of The Month Category:Character of The Month